<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll take us home by etherealniallhoran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901543">i’ll take us home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran'>etherealniallhoran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Student Sanha, Fluff, M/M, goldfish au, goldfish binnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/pseuds/etherealniallhoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>college student sanha wanted a cat, but dorm restrictions required him to settle on a boring little fish...although there’s something special about this one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aroha Writers Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll take us home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbean/gifts">catbean</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wanted a dog.” Sanha pouted, glancing at the unending wall of tanks, each filled to the brim with fish. They darted to and fro, simultaneously aware and aloof of their respective surroundings.</p>
<p>“Well, when you move out of that apartment, you can probably get one…” The boy adjacent to him glanced up from his phone to peruse the selection unenthusiastically. He shrugged in Sanha’s direction before shifting his gaze back to his mobile game.</p>
<p>“I guess.” A huff escaped Sanha’s mouth as he bent down to get a better look at a specific breed. The tank had several calico-patterned goldfish swimming in all different directions. Sanha fixed his gaze on one, a brilliant black with a crack of orange-peppered white zig-zagging down its back. Its tail fin fluttered gracefully like two silk scarves, dancing in the water. “Minhyuk, look, I really like these-“</p>
<p>“That’s a midnight shubukin!” a voice from behind startled Sanha, and he jumped. Turning around, he saw the sales associate. He smiled. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, my apologies. They’re just my favorite breed, I know a bit about them.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sanha offered a slight chuckle, “they sure are pretty. Are they good by themselves? I just want an easygoing pet.”</p>
<p>“Well… they’re easygoing if you don’t plan on giving them many tankmates, they can get competitive.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I just want one. And, to be honest, I kinda like…” He studied the tank, spotting the ebony beauty.  “That one, right there!”</p>
<p>The associate smiled, taking a green net and opening the tank. He followed the fish around a bit before gently catching it. “This one, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s the one.”</p>
<p>He brought the net up and put it in a bag of water, tying it closed in a quick motion. “I’m guessing you don’t have a tank yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, no.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you where they are, follow me!” And the associate was off. Sanha tugged at Minhyuk’s sweater, getting his attention as they attempted to keep up.<br/>The associate gestured to a ten-gallon tank. “These guys need some room, you’ll probably want something like this to start.”</p>
<p>Sanha gulped, looking at the price. “For now, would he be okay in one of…one of these?” Sanha picked up a medium sized fishbowl. “Until I can save up for that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that will be fine, just be sure to transition soon, so that he has room to play and grow!” He smiled, handing Sanha the fish. “Anyway, if you need me, my name is Wooyoung. I’ll leave you to the decorations, rocks and whatnot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Wooyoung.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Enjoy your new pet!”</p>
<p>“Look at him, Minhyuk.” Sanha held the bag up.</p>
<p>“He’s pretty, for sure.”<br/>--</p>
<p>Sanha closed the door to his apartment and walked up to his desk. “I think I’ll put you here.” He positioned the fishbowl on the upper shelf, and after a bit of consideration, decided it to be a good spot. “Yes, right here, so I can watch you while I study.” He felt a bit ridiculous talking to the thing, especially when he was sure it didn’t even recognize he existed. He lifted the bag to his face. “Can you see me? Do you know I’m here? I’m your owner now.” The fish stared for a moment before swimming in a circle.</p>
<p>“Oh, I bet you’re kinda cramped, huh? We’ll fix that.”  He hummed as he poured a bag of rosy pink gravel in the bottom of the bowl. “I hope you like the color pink. I do, and I think it will make you pop more. And I got you this,” He lifted up a silky, brilliant baby blue artificial plant for a moment, “and this too. You can sleep in it! Do fish sleep...?” He trailed off, showing the fish a little hollow ball, resembling dusty violet hydrangea blooms. He brought the fishbowl to the little sink, filling it nearly to the brim with water. He gently brought it back to its spot on his desk and set up the decorations. Sanha seemed to remember his mother making him place his goldfish in their tanks while still in their bag, he couldn’t remember why, but he figured that was an important step. He wasn’t sure how long to do this, so he left the fish there while he flipped through a book for his assignment. </p>
<p>Time slipped away from him, and Sanha realized half an hour had passed. “I guess you’re ready for your new home by now, right? You probably really wanna get out of this bag…” He snipped the knot off the top of the bag and poured the water and fish into its bowl.</p>
<p>The fish swam happily- assuming fish have feelings, the boy thought to himself- in a circle before hiding in his little hydrangea. Sanha smiled, feeling very proud of himself for making such a cute set up and for picking the most handsome fish in the store. He knelt down and tapped the bowl. “Do something!” He pouted, watching the fish float contentedly.”Hmph. You’re pretty, but you’re kinda boring.” He shrugged and decided this was the perfect time to reward himself for his Very Hard Work with a good hearty lunch (aka- the leftover stew sitting in his fridge). Sanha headed to the little kitchenette. He took out the stew and heated it up, pouring it into a ceramic bowl which he held gingerly as he returned to his room.</p>
<p>Upon reaching the doorway, Sanha dropped his precious stew. The bowl cracked, bits of ceramic, potato, and meat splattered against the hardwood. But that was the least of Sanha’s concern.</p>
<p>Right in front of him, sitting criss-cross on his desk, was a naked man. He had sharp, dark eyes and sleek raven hair. The fishbowl rested in his lap, and he toyed with the plastic plant that now floated to the surface.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?! Where are your clothes?! Who are you?” Sanha babbled like an idiot, knowing, just knowing he’d ended up the next victim of some terrible psychotic serial killer. </p>
<p>“I heard what you said about me, you know.” The man spoke, an unexpectedly soft, delicate voice spilling out of his lips. “That I’m boring. Not very nice…” He picked the plant up, twiddling it between his thumb and forefinger. </p>
<p>“You don’t even know me.” His eyes darted in Sanha’s direction.</p>
<p>It was at this moment that Sanha noticed the man’s skin. Clustered along his elbows and knees were shimmering ebony scales. They were scattered along his thin hands and feet as well. Sanha gulped. “A-are you…”</p>
<p>“The boring shubunkin you just brought home? Yes.”</p>
<p>“I- I didn’t mean… well, you weren’t doing anything..” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“What about this?” The man gestured to himself. “Am I boring now?” </p>
<p>Sanha shook his head. “No, no..but um…maybe you could put something on?” He couldn’t maintain eye contact, his gaze shifting rapidly between this stranger’s body and literally *anything* else he could try to focus on as a distraction. </p>
<p>The man scoffed. “Sorry, forgot the part of the shapeshifting manual where it says to pack a change of clothes.” </p>
<p>“Here.” Sanha ruffled through his drawer and tossed the man a pair of grey sweatpants. He hopped off the desk and Sanha blushed, turning around to give him a bit of privacy. </p>
<p>“You don’t wanna watch?” The man chuckled as Sanha scratched the back of his head nervously. He shuffled into the pants. “Only kidding. You can call me Moonbin, by the way. Unless you have a better idea… what do people name their goldfish?”</p>
<p>“Moonbin is fine..” Sanha muttered. </p>
<p>“I missed the world outside the walls of that dumb pet shop.” Moonbin pressed his hand against the window in Sanha’s room. Sanha turned around and noticed the man had a streak of brilliant white and orange scales trailing down his back. “Of course,” Moonbin continued, “I can’t say I’ve ever really been outside…”</p>
<p>“I could take you out…” Sanha started, not sure whether he should make it up to the man… the fish… the creature for what he said. </p>
<p>“You’d do that?” The man looked back at him, furrowing his brow then almost silently pleading, his abrasive exterior softening by the minute.</p>
<p>“Oh, sure. We could even go to the beach. Have you ever been in the ocean?” </p>
<p>Moonbin turned around, eyes lit up like Christmas. “The ocean?” Sanha swore he saw a tear. </p>
<p>“You want to go?”</p>
<p>He was met with a nod. Sanha began to rustle through his drawers. “I’ll grab swim trunks. I have extra pairs.” He tossed one to his new friend, changing into his own.<br/>Once they were packed for their little excursion, Sanha opened his front door, exposing the pair to the bustling streets of the city. They packed up Sanha’s car, got in and set off. <br/>—<br/>Moonbin stood at the edge of the boardwalk. He stared at the vast ocean with the pause of a baby bird pressed to take flight, tense and apprehensive. Sanha pressed his hand gently against the man’s broad back. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They ran, peeling off shirts and kicking off shoes. Sanha giggled as he walked into the foamy, blue-green water. Walking turned into wading, and soon he was comfortably floating, listening to the gentle laps of the calm sea. He looked up at Moonbin, who had just dipped his feet. The sea welcomed him with open arms and he swam past Sanha, dipping underwater.</p>
<p>When he resurfaced, pushing his slick hair away from his face, Sanha noticed the shimmering scales clustering around his neck. Moonbin caught his gaze. “Did you want to feel them?”</p>
<p>Sanha nodded, and felt the man’s hand on his own, guiding it to his shoulder. Sanha’s fingertips met the smooth scales. He ran over them gently, trying to read them like Braille, as if they’d give him some sort of answers to the questions that had built up since he brought Moonbin home. Sanha grazed up to his jawbone, almost cupping his cheek before pulling away. He felt his face get hot and was sure he’d turned red again. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing..” Sanha furrowed his brow. “I just…”</p>
<p>“You’re funny.” Moonbin cut him off. “Thanks for bringing me here.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to stay?” Sanha asked, half curious, yet something in him dreaded the answer.</p>
<p>Moonbin paused, studying the boy’s face as they waded in the water. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. He breathed in the salty air, felt the sun beaming down on his skin. He smiled. “No. No, I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“Why not? I mean- not that it really matters.” </p>
<p>“I do love it… it just feels unnatural. It isn’t home, for me at least. And staying here would mean losing you. I kinda want to have you around… even though you think I’m boring.” He winked.</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe I judged too soon,” Sanha sheepishly scratched his head, “I like you, you certainly aren’t boring.” <br/>-<br/>As the sun began its descent, the pair gathered their belongings and set up a tiny picnic on the beach. </p>
<p>“This was so nice. Thanks again.” Moonbin sighed as he leaned back on his elbows. Sanha rummaged through his bag and pulled out a couple sandwiches wrapped in plastic. He peeled the protective layer off and handed one to Moonbin. </p>
<p>“Anytime.” He smiled, opening his own and taking a bite. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to eat? I worked hard on these!”<br/>Moonbin chuckled. “There’s a learning curve here, I’ve barely been human for a day!” He bit into his food, chewing contemplatively before nodding in contentment. </p>
<p>“Better than the crap they give us at the pet store.”</p>
<p>Sanha laughed. “The bar’s lower than I imagined, but I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>They ate and talked and laughed, watching the sky go from pink to purple to a hazy dark blue. </p>
<p>“So...you’ll stay with me, right?” Sanha asked, avoiding eye contact and drawing little lines in the sand.</p>
<p>“Of course. On one condition.” Moonbin tried to keep a serious face, but his eyes sparkled and his mouth twitched  in a way that told Sanha he was trying his best to hold in a laugh.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“A bigger tank. I mean really? That dinky little bowl you got me, I’m honestly so offended.” He chuckled.<br/>Sanha rolled his eyes. “How about you just take the futon and we call it a day?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Moonbin shrugged. “Oh, um, hey Sanha?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What’s a futon?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u liked it and i am so so sorry it took so long, but i really had a fun time making this n i hope u have just as much fun reading it!! ;^;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>